guttenplagwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Avatar
Reminder Pressemeldungen Spillerix zu mir: "aber Avatar wollte die Links später heute herausfiltern. Sprich ihn mal darauf an." (LMB 20:50, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC)) Bitte read-only machen die vorlage war mehrere stunden falsch, siehe histroy, deswegen haben alle neuen forenbeiträge in der zeit nicht den richtigen forenheader drin: Vorlage:Forumheader/Forenbeiträge --Erich jo 16:59, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Erledigt :) . Conny 17:02, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC). ::Danke schön! --Avatar 17:18, 22. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Seiten ohne führende Null(en) Heyho, sind noch erfolge bei der css Einstellung zu erwarten? Je länger wir die alten Namen drin lassen, desto mehr externe Verweise auf diese kann es geben. Wenn du natürlich die Einstellung hinbekommst (wegen der Auflistung in Kategorie), könnten wir sie lassen. Grüße, Conny 15:47, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC). :Ich denke, diese Verschiebung kann nur ein temporärer Zwischenschritt sein. Sinnvoller aufgehoben wären die Seiten bei Artikelnamen ohne führende Nullen. Das geht natürlich nur, wenn wir die unsägliche Layoutvorlage bald loswerden. Dazu hat es übrigens auch schon Anfragen auf verschiedenen Seiten gegeben. Ich habe auf den vorgeschlagen Umweg "neu erzeugen, löschen, verschieben" hingewiesen. -- NablaOperator 15:50, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Es gibt meines Wissens keine Möglichkeit, die Auflistung der Redirects auf der Seite Plagiate zu unterdrücken - solange da mit Special:Prefixindex gearbeitet wird. Insofern können sie nur anders gefärbt/gestyled werden, was ich getan habe. Löschen würde ich sie ungern, da eben externe Links auf sie verweisen - die jetzt automatisch auf die richtige Seite weitergeleitet werden. --Avatar 15:53, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Nachricht an dich von An-avatar :Hierher übetragen --Church of emacs 08:59, 19. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ich hatte mal in einem gespräch an einen wikinutzer (also auf der seite eines wikinutzers) adminservice angeboten, wenn ihr sowas braucht, helf ich gerne aus. aktuell: stellungnahme-merhfachspam im plagiat-diskussions-link (multiple mehrfach-kopie der stellungnahme (des pressesprechers) von nichtwilhelm. löschung der mehrfachposts erforderlich... Signatur-Nachtrag: Benutzer:Wn030 buchstabbensuppenspam danke für hilfe bei dem stellungnahme-serienposter (der hatte die dann später mit (wieder) kopien von einzeilenkommentaren ersetzt - was auch immer das sollte jedenfalls aktuell: buchstabensuppen-spam in diskussion unter plagiat. ... solche kommentarfee-sachen kannn ich gerne machen zwischendurch. nur geht das nur mit ner zusatzfunktion. (wn030) timing moment, hier fehlt das. das angebot da oben gilt e.x.a.k.t. bis 11:15am gmt+1 wenn keine aktion - danach machste die alle selber, aber wir wrden die öfter melden müssen und du bist schuld wennde mal pinkeln musstest und peinlich spamwelle übersehen -;-) (gähn) halbe stunde -;-) ich will mich drum drücken lieber, drum... zähl ich lieber genau die deadline mit. lieberlieber avatar bleib in kaffeepause bitte... noch 5 minütchen nur... uff... TSCHINGGG. so, fertig. vielen dank für den morgenkaffee trinken, bleibe dir verbunden für das offline sein. habe meine zeit offiziell eingehalten "zum angebot gestanden" leider jetzt zu tun und so --- ;---]--- tschü-hüüüüs - Lizenz-Mißachtung http://de.guttenplag.wikia.com/wiki/Nicht-Lizenzkonforme_Nutzung_von_Guttenplag Was kann man Gegen die Nicht-Nennung von Guttenplag tun? Auf der obigen Liste habe ich zwei Medien aufgeführt. ORF ist finde ich besonders dreist, die machen ein extra PDF und geben die Quelle nicht an, lg--Nerd wp 22:45, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Freundlich ansprechen, darauf hinweisen, dass man sich darüber freut, dass sie die Inhalte nutzen, auf die Lizenz hinweisen und ein Beispiel geben, wie eine korrekte lizenzgerechte Nutzung aussehen könnte. --Avatar 22:49, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Gibt es da einen Musterbrief, ich bin halt sehr wirklich sehr verärgert, "wir" kümmern uns um Rechte Dritte und unseren eigenen werden mißachtet,lg--Nerd wp :::Mir ist keiner bekannt. Wenn du dich bis morgen gedulden kannst (ist eh besser, als wenn man verärgert ist), dann schreibe ich einen sobald ich Zeit finde. --Avatar 23:11, 20. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hallo Avatar, ich habe gehört, dass Du einen guten Draht zu Jimmy Wales hast. Kannst Du ihn nett drauaf aufmerksam machen, dass er in seinem Artikel im Guardian GuttenPlag mit PlagiPedia verwechselt. Er linkt zwar korrekt zu GuttenPlag, bezeichnet GuttenPlag aber als PlagiPedia. Es wäre nett wenn du ihn bitten könntest den Fehler zu korrigieren. Guardian Artikel: PlagiPedia shows the web is passionate about correcting its own follies Ciao, Spillerix 20:50, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Hi. Der Fehler geht nicht von Jimmy aus, sondern vom Guardian. Ich habe mich dort bereits gemeldet und um eine Korrektur (und einen Update der Zahlen) gebeten. --Avatar 23:20, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) "Meine beliebtesten Seiten" Hallo Avatar, ich habe es jetzt einmal zu oft gelesen und mich einmal zu oft geärgert. Wer kann denn schon wissen, welche der eigenen Seiten die beliebtesten sind? Vor allem, wenn man noch gar keine Seiten angelegt hat? Da überfordert man doch Wiki-Neulinge gleich bei der zweiten Aufgabe auf der Benutzerseite! Andererseits - wenn das noch ein paar Jahre weitergeht, werden die meisten Benutzer wirklich glauben, dass "Meine beliebtesten Seiten" auf Deutsch dasselbe heißt wie "My favourite pages" auf Englisch. Nach derzeitigem Stand müsste man das aber noch mit "Meine Lieblingsseiten" übersetzen. Und "Meine beliebtesten Seiten" heißt auf Englisch "My most popular pages". :-) Noch ein verspätetes großes Lob für die würdige Vertretung der Guttenplag Community (das lasse ich lieber unübersetzt stehen) bei der Grimme-Preisverleihung! Gruß, PlagProf:-) 19:27, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Danke schön! Da du Admin bist, kannst du den Text selbst beliebig anpassen. Dazu musst du nur diese Systemnachricht bearbeiten. Auf dieser Seite findest du ein paar mehr Informationen :-). Aber allgemein für Wikia sollte ich das wohl tatsächlich mal anpassen. --Avatar 20:48, 7. Jul. 2011 (UTC) ::Vielen Dank für die genaue Anleitung. PlagProf:-) 06:59, 8. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Seiteninformation thumb|upright=2|Bildschirmausdruck Hallo Avatar, kann man die Hinweis für nicht angelegte Kategorie-Seiten ausschalten? Grüße, Conny 09:18, 17. Dez. 2011 (UTC).